fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonhaven Hills/Concert Dress Rehearsal
Roleplay Dress Rehearsal KARA HAWKEFIRE: 'Kara arrived at Moonhaven Hills with a clipboard in hadn that had a list of what was needed for the dress rehersal. She saw Austin and made her way over to him. “Hey Austin!” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded. “I always say that it’s better to be overprepared rather than underprepared.” She looked over to the stage. “Are we the only ones here? Because I need to get everyone into places and all the stuff a manager’s supposed to do and-“ Kara kept rambling off things she was supposed to do. “By the way, did you get the rest of your crew for the concert?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara was studying the plans when Austein came ou. She widened her eyes. “Austin, the costume is perfect! It matches Calla’s, so that will work in our favour too! Speaking of which, I still have to get her into it again...” She shuddered, thinking about the precautions she’ll have to take in order to do that. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded. “They’re good, but I think that Calla shouldn’t eh in the spotlight so much. It will make her feel uncomfortable, and we all know that she hates dancing.” She pointed To the place a few inches behind the spot marked as Austin. “Calla should probably follow the routine here, instead of beside you.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Okay, now let’s see what you’ve got.” She gestured towards the stage. “We’ll go through the routine once, so you get the hang of it when the others arrive and join in. I’m expecting you to lead them.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara clapped. “Perfect!” she called. “Now the next song!” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla walked to he rehearsa, “I’m here! Sorry for being late.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla’s eye’s widened, she groaned, “If your dressed like that, I’m probably going to have to get in that dress. My life is over.” '''CALLA FOSTER: Calla gave him a hug, “Long time no see Drew.” Adrean gave her a look, “Cal, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?” CALLA FOSTER: '“Right.” She lookedat her watch, “He will be here in three, two, one.” Abben appeared I front of them, ”I told you so.” '''ABBEN SONG: '“I am, what type of effects are you looking for?” He asked, “Just so I know what to do.” 'ABBEN SONG: '“Alright I will.“ He examined the stage and then turned back to Austin, “Are we going to try this whole thing right now or later?” 'CALLA FOSTER: '“Okay, But do I have to... dance?” She was scared for everyone if she did have to. 'CALLA FOSTER: '“I can handle walking. I’m good with that.“ She looked at the stage, it was large, so she had a bunch of opportunities to trip, but she would try not to. 'CALLA FOSTER: '“I do not want to get into that horrible dress. Ever.” She chided herself for getting distracted enough to be forced into that dress in the first place. 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla crossed her arms, “You’re not persuading me into doing anything.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla shook her head, “I don’t want anything. And if I do, I can just go buy it myself.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla shrugged “I’ve done it before at the Honour the Heroes or something parties.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“This concert is about you, not me, I’m not important in this. Besides, you haven’t seen the dress, if you were me, you would do the same thing.” Calla claimed. 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla went to the changeroom with the dress. She came back out with it on her. “This does not make me look snazzy, it makes me look like an idiot.” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben walked back in with his outfit, “Yeah Calla, why don’t you. Give Austin a break, he’s been trying to convince you for the past ten minutes.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla glared at Abben, “This is all your fault you know, I would hace never had to wear this dress if it weren’t for you.” Abben rolled his eyes, “We can discuss this later, right now, we need to get Adrean. What in the world could make him take this long?” 'CALLA FOSTER: '“Beofre we do that, I need to talk to Kara.” Calla wandered off to find her. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara saw Calla walking up to her and she smiled and waved. “Hey Calla! What’s up?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“Kara you have got to help me! How in the world am I supposed to focus if his thing is on me?” She gestured to the dress, “I’m going to die out there!” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara sighed. “Calla, when you shoghed up for this, you signed up for everything it came with. You have to learn to be in the spotlight. But don’t worry, all the focus isn’t going to be on you. That’s Austin’s job. But, if you’re really uncomfortable, then I can tell Abben to wrap shadows around you so you aren’t focused on as much.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla rolled her eyes, “I’m perfectly content with being in the spotlight, it doesn’t bother me. What bothers me is that I have to wear this outrageous dress!” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara burst out laughing. “The dress? It’s the dress that’s bothering you? Oh Calla, you realize that we have a theme to work with, right? You have to wear it. We can get another type of dress if it’s bothering you, but the attire is perfect.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“But I don’t what to wear a dress!” She stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms. Abben walked over, “Calla, if it makes you feel any better, I thin’ you look beautiful in the dress. So for the sake of all of us, just wear it.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara blew air through her lips. “Calla, I don‘t mean to be rude here, but you’re not the only person here with issues that need to be handled. There are other people we have to work with and they’re not complaining, are they? So just suck it up and wear the stupid costume! We have a schedule to follow and it doesn’t include you whining like a little baby and us rushing to you aid to fix it.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla shrugged “At least I’m a brave baby.” Abben glared at her, she rolled her eyes, “Fine I’ll wear the dress. I guess we can start this run though.” She smirked, “I play diva well.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Yeah, Yeah, tell us about your acting skills later.” Kara scribbled some stuff into her clipboard and walked up to the bottom of the stage. “All right, everyone in position!” she yelled. '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben walked back stage and got ready for his que. He heard the drum of a guitar. '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben cleared the darkness when Austin started singing, so far, things were running smoothly. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara paled as she remembered something. “Austin, did you get a person for the lights?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded and watched the rest of the show. When they were done, she stood up and clapped. “That was amazingly! A few things though.” She pointed to Adrean. “Hey, you there! Adrean, was it? Try and pay attention for the cues, all right? You were a little off beat.” '''CALLA FOSTER: Calla‘s heart started racing as she watched the fire, Don’t panic, it‘s not going to fall on you. ''She told herself as Adrean perfected the beat. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''When they began the first verse for “Broken Stars,” Kara looked towards Abben and transmitted, ''Now’s your cue. ABBEN SONG: 'Abben nodded, he rose the shadows up, than made them fall down, but by bit, as if they were falling stars. He mad ether shadows vanish, all at once. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara clapped as they finished the final song. “That was great, you guys! This concert is going now gin be awesome!” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla‘s hands were shakin now, and she dropped the microphon, “S-sorry.” She stuttered, Calla never stuttered. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara rushed towards Calla, amr around her shoulders. “Calla? Calla, are you all right?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla gently pulled Kara’s arm off of her, she felt like she was suffocating, “I’m f-fine.” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben’s eyes widened, how did he not notice before? Despite what Calla said, he knew what was wrong, and Kara needed to know too. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“You are most definitely NOT fine,” she told her. Kara’s eyes met Abben’d and she silently asked, What’s wrong with Calla? '''ABBEN SONG: ''Calla has a very, very, large fear of fire. Ever since an incident from when we were younger. It normally leads to a complete breakdown from her. I’m surprised she’s hung on for this long.'' He stepped onto the stage where Calla and Kara were, “Calla, I need you to look at me.” He said softly. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara looked back and forth between them with worried eyes, hoping Abben would be able to calm Calla down. Category:Roleplay Page